


After Hours

by jovialien



Series: MagicVerse [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not his fault.  Gerard isn't really a cock tease.  He's just Gerard.  Which is exactly Frank's problem.  He likes Gerard.  Really, really, likes him.  And Frank's head, his head knows why they are taking it slow and is totally on board with that, honest.  It's just getting the message through to the rest of his body that's the problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Set about two weeks after the events of "It's a Kind of Magic"

Frank Iero doesn't consider himself a virgin. At least, not really. I mean, how many virgins have had a threesome, right? So, okay, technically he has never had sex in the way that most people consider it as sex, but he's honestly never been that bothered; a hole's a hole and as long as he comes it doesn't really matter, right?

Plus, much as he adores Pete and Gabe, doing that just felt... wrong. Like it would do something to wreck their friendship, like it's a line too far. And there is an awful lot of stuff you can do without actually fucking, and he's explored a lot of it already and suspects there is still a lot more to discover before he even needs to get to that.

Except, well, he's decided he really wants to be fucked. Like right now. By Gerard. Regardless of the fact that they are in the comic book shop. And there are other customers around. Plus they haven't even really done anything beyond groping so far, so it's not like he's got much hope. 

It's only ten minutes until closing though, and, from the glances Gerard keeps sending his way from around the counter, clearing up will be done in record breaking time tonight. He just has to hang on a little longer, then at least he can have Gerard to himself for a few minutes.

It's crazy. Frank's had crushes before, and definitely been in lust a few times, but this is different. It's never been this insane. They are already friends, and have been taking it slow in taking it any further, and Frank understands, really he does. Gerard has issues with his powers, that's a given, and finding some privacy to do anything is extra hard when your boyfriend lives with a telepath. Plus Frank gets hints that there is an ex in the closet there causing Gerard a few issues, and it's been a while for Gerard, so Frank wants to go easy on him.

Which is harder than it should be. Pun intended.

It's not his fault. Gerard isn't really a cock tease. At least, Frank doesn't think so. I mean, sure, so when he uses the stepladder to get the figurines off the top shelf Gerard does this cute little wiggle move as he climbs up. And when he comes down, he looks over his shoulder to check no one is behind him and something about that just sends a spark through Frank's brain, but it's just Gerard's job. Health and safety and all that.

As for the way he talks, his hands going crazy and his face all lit up, that is just Gerard , it's not any attempt at seduction. It's just Gerard .

Which is exactly Frank's problem. He likes Gerard. Really, really, likes him. And Frank's head, his head knows why they are taking it slow and is totally on board with that, honest. It's just getting the message through to the rest of his body that's the problem.

He isn't that hopeless though. He doesn't leap across the counter and kiss Gerard when he bites his lip as he considers the stock list, tracking down a particular issue. He doesn't give in to the urge to rest his head against Gerard 's thigh as he holds the ladder steady for him. And he definitely doesn't actually drop to his knees in front of him before the shop is even locked up.

Thirty seconds after, yeah. He's only human.

“Frankie,” Gerard laughs, wrapping his fingers through Frank's hair even as he gently pulls him back up to his feet. “You don't have to do that.”

“I want to though.”

Sighing, Gerard leans in and kisses him deeply, and oh, that's what he's been missing all day. At least when he's at school there are distractions, but Saturday's are harder, when there's nothing to keep him from hanging out at the comic book shop just watching Gerard work. But this, the moment when the shop shuts for the afternoon and it's just them, this moment is worth all the waiting.

Making out is wonderful, brilliant, having Gerard in front of him and his hands sliding along Frank's back, it's amazing. It's also as frustrating as Hell. Frank is hard already, has been on and off all day, and even though they've only been a couple as such for a couple of weeks, the making out just isn't enough any more.

“Gee...” His voice comes out way more whiny and pleading than he'd aimed for and Frank blushes, but holds Gerard's gaze, forcing a smile on his face as he pulls back a little. “I want you.”

It's worth it for the way Gerard's eyes roll back in his head and he groans, thudding his back against the shop door and making the transporter chime go off. The sound makes him laugh and Frank can't help it, he just has to lick a long stripe up Gerard's neck, there and then. “Fuck.”

“Yes please.”

Growling, Gerard shakes his head and pushes Frank away, but grabs his hand in the same move. “Not here.”

“Anytime, any pla-” Frank laughs as he is pulled across the shop, the flap over the counter hooked back and letting him through easily. The beaded curtain is less giving, still sliding back into place from Gerard 's passage and thwacking against Frank's face as he's tugged through. 

Frank's not been back here before. He's been behind the counter, sure, although only the once (and that didn't go so well for him) but behind the curtain has always been a bit of a mystery to him. It's not much; a small room with a long piece of wood attached to the wall to make a desk, a lot of boxes of stock for the shop, and three doors. Through one, he can see the alleyway behind the shop. Of the other two one has a WC sticker on and the last is thicker, heavy and solid and with a padlock, and he guesses probably leads to the stock room.

If he was capable of paying more attention, he would also spot the kettle and microwave set up in one corner along with two sinks, one pretty clean and the other half covered in paint and ink. He might be interested in the stack of drawings Gerard has at one end of his makeshift desk, or the radio in the corner, or the ashtray by the back door. 

But right now all his attention is narrowing down to Gerard , just him, just the realisation that, actually, they're alone. There's no Mikey upstairs, none of the guys hanging round, no moms or anything but just them, and the feel of Gerard's mouth on his and his tongue and, oh, his hands, his hands are sliding down Frank's back to cup his ass and that's not new but there's still something different about it this time. It's like there's an intent to it that wasn't there before, like it's the start of something rather than a move in and of itself.

But then Gerard thuds back against the wall and Frank can feel the press of their bodies against each other, head to toe, matching erections pressed together and it's good, really good. Frank is barely aware of his own hands clutching back but then his brain starts to kick in again and points out that actually, this might all be even nicer without the thick cotton of their t-shirts between them. Not to mention their jeans which, if Gerard 's are anything like Frank's, are no longer fitting in any comfortable way.

Grabbing the hem of his own t-shirt, Frank steps back, ignoring the unhappy noise Gerard makes (and the one he is biting back himself) and strips it off, tossing it to the floor. It's only when he feels the cooler air on his skin that he realises Gerard is just staring at him, frozen in place.

“Shit, Gee, is this... Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Gerard breathes quietly, nodding, his eyes roaming over Frank hungrily. “God, yes, Frank...”

The way he's staring should feel awkward, embarrassing, but instead it sets Frank on fire, the sweep of Gerard 's eyes sending tingles through his body. Then Gerard's hands take over and the tingles become shivers, each stroke exploring, drifting over his body with lingering touches that feel like he is being painted, the fingers like brushes bringing him to life, adding colour with every stroke.

When Gerard's lips are added in, it's too much but achingly nowhere near enough, the tender kisses over his chest so unlike anything he's had before. All his previous experience has been rough, frantic, stolen gropes and frenzied kisses and quick, but in spite of the barely held back trembling of Gerard's body he's taking it slow, careful, as though afraid Frank will break. 

Which is wonderful and lovely and really, just so Gerard, but right now it's killing him. Whilst he would really love nothing more than to just spend a whole weekend taking it slow, really making the most of it, they don't have that right now. No bed, no time, not even anywhere to lie down, and they only have half an hour before Mikey finishes at the coffee shop and will be meeting them for a ride home.

So Frank takes matters into his own hands and pushes back, pressing Gerard back against the wall and kissing him fiercely, hungry, his hands roaming under Gerard's t-shirt and tugging at his skin. It takes a moment for Gerard to catch up but then he gets with the program and returns Frank's eager moves. When Frank tugs at his belt, Gerard hesitates, gasping against him, but when Frank stills and looks at him, checking he's okay, Gerard nods. It's trickier than he thought, getting another man's belt off, the actions all the reverse of what he's expecting and he pulls the leather the wrong way at first.

But then it gives, the metal letting go and allowing him to pull the leather clear, loose at last. Frank's breathing is heavy, the kisses sloppy and inexact as he has to focus on the movements of his fingers, tugging at the denim until he manages to wiggle the button out. But then it pops free and oh, that's Gerard zipper, the feel of metal and the teeth catching on his nails as he tries to find the top. It's easier just to pull the two sides apart so he does that, the denim parting, and he can reach out and just-

“Woah!” The feeling is like a static shock, or maybe a drip of icy water on his skin, not painful really, but a surprise. Pulling his hand back, Frank looks down, wondering what happened. For a second anyway.

“Shit, Frankie, I'm sorry, I-”

“Was that you?”

Gerard is pale, breathing heavily and looks really upset, wringing his hands and holding them close to his body, as though afraid of them. “I... I didn't mean to, I just- I can't stop it-”

Laughing, Frank grins and shrugs, reaching out and taking Gerard's hand in his. “It's okay, was just a surprise. And hey, you didn't throw me across the room so, good sign right? 'Sides,” wrapping his fingers through Gerard's he looks at them. “Kinda nice in a way.”

“Really?” Gerard smiles shyly, and concentrates on their fingers. As he tightens his grip, Frank gasps as tiny flashes of light flicker over their hands, tingling through his skin. It's... He can feel the pressure of it, the push of Gerard's shields, and it sends fiery pins and needles through his nerves but it doesn't hurt. Or, more accurately, it hurts but not necessarily in a bad way. It is sort of how he imagines (and hopefully will find out as soon as he can) a tattoo might feel, thrumming through his skin.

“Wow.” Unhooking their fingers, Frank traces his way along Gerard's arm, occasional sparks flickering as Gerard tries to calm down, to let Frank through his instinctive defences. As Frank skims over the t-shirt they lessen, vanishing almost completely by the time his fingers return to Gerard's waistband, gently easing their way in. There's a slight resistance lingering, flickering as he brushes his fingertips over Gerard's boxers, but then Gerard takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly, and it vanishes.

“You okay?” Frank whispers, wrapping his left hand around Gerard's neck even as his right slides gently into his pants, stroking him and fuck, he's holding Gerard's cock. Gerard is letting him, really _letting_ him, his shields gone, wide open and he's whimpering, eyes shot and his breath fast and hard against Frank's neck.

“Yes, yeah, just don't- Don't stop-”

Grinning, Frank leans down to nuzzle against Gerard's neck, nudging the cotton of his t-shirt aside as best he can, his thumb stroking over Gerard's jaw. He's so warm and solid, and Frank just wants to rub himself against him, to try and melt into him, but the odd crackle of shield energy against his skin makes him cautious. 

For all he said he understood, he hadn't really considered that actually, yeah, Gerard's powers might be a bit of a problem.

Still, the harder Gerard gets under his fingers, the more the shocks fade and Frank starts to relax too. So when Gerard's fingers fumble with his jeans, he doesn't hesitate, just steps back a little, just enough to give him room to work. He's already so hard it hurts, and it takes all his effort not to come at the first touch of Gerard's hand on his dick. It's so good, the pressure of his grip just right, and Frank can't help it, he half groans, half sobs against Gerard's neck.

“Frank-”

“Don't stop,” he whispers hoarsely, nipping lightly at Gerard's earlobe. “Don't you fucking dare.”

He can't see the grin, but he somehow feels it in the press of Gerard's mouth against his cheek, the kiss badly aimed and rough. Then he can feel his hand being gently nudged away, sliding off of Gerard's prick and he shifts, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder and looking down between them and oh, that's why.

Frank gasps as Gerard wraps his hand around both their cocks as best he can, pressing them together and it's so fucking good and right and the sight of it goes straight through him. The pressure and friction is insane, and he is helpless to do anything but watch and nod and whimper as Gerard whispers to him, tells him how long he's waited for this, how much he's wanted to touch Frank like this and then it's all the plans, all the things they have so got to try next and-

Frank comes first, hard and shuddering, face buried in Gerard's shirt and it's all he can do to cling onto him and not collapse to the floor. It feels like all his joints have melted and he's running like ice cream, but Gerard is holding him up, holding him close and he can feel the pressure of Gerard's arm wrapped around him. 

As the pressure grows too much, too sensitive, Frank steps back, shifting out of Gerard's grip, and drops to his knees, grateful for the chance to hide how utterly fucked he's feeling. Five seconds later and he's pushed Gerard's hands away from his own cock, taking over, watching from so close he can feel himself going cross eyed as he starts to grip and slide his fingers over Gerard.

It feels so right, Gerard's prick fitting his hand perfectly, and he can't help it, he just has to lean forward and lick along Gerard's length, tasting him, feeling the heavy weight on his tongue, his fingers wrapping gently around the base. Gerard groans, the noise so completely longing that Frank needs to hear it again, as often as possible, and, looking up through his fringe at Gerard, waiting until the moment their eyes meet, he slides Gerard's prick into his mouth and sucks.

And oh, fuck, he's done this before, sure he has, and it was fun, so much fun to make another guy just come undone so easily, but this time it's so much more. It's not just a blowjob, not just a random hook up or messing around with his mates, this is the start of something. He's never bothered to look up before, never really focused on anything but the prize in his mouth, but this time he twists and slides and rolls his tongue around and always, always, looks up, determined not to miss a second.

Pressing his free hand tight over Gerard's hip, he pins him to the wall, watching as Gerard whimpers and moans and gasps and just breaks for him. It makes his heart ache to think of how long Gerard's been alone, how long it has been since anyone has done this for him, has seen this sight, and Frank can't help the proud smile fighting for a place on his stretched lips. Instead he hums happily, looking up at Gerard and closing his eyes with satisfaction every time Gerard wraps his fingers through Frank's hair, guiding him carefully.

It's probably not the best blowjob in the world, Frank knows that; it's not like he's had time to pick up many tricks, but hey, it's been a while and Gerard definitely likes him so that has to even out the scales a little. Plus, of course, points for enthusiasm. Frank is definitely enthusiastic. He can tell Gerard is getting close when the fingers tighten on his skull, holding him in place as Gerard's hips start to buck a little. Frank almost starts to gag but manages to push him back, protecting himself, and lets just the faintest drag of teeth reprimand Gerard for the move.

Instead it seems to be the final straw; Gerard cries out, wordless and desperate, trying to warn Frank but it doesn't matter, the shudder he can feel through his mouth, his fingers, gives him a split second to decide what to do. He can feel Gerard watching him, even as he shakes, even as he mouths Frank's name, and Frank swallows around his length, taking as much as he can as Gerard comes for him. He can feel the tingle of Gerard's shields through his fingers, pushing against his head, but it doesn't hurt, it just heightens everything for a second, capturing the moment like a camera flash, in vivid details as he feels the warm burst over his tongue.

The taste is subtle but lingering, coating Frank's mouth as he tries to catch it all but he can feel it running down his chin from the corner of his mouth, come and saliva escaping but he doesn't care. He's filthy and his stomach is covered in his own come and his face in Gerard's and he is so going to have to sit as far away from Mikey as possible tonight but fuck, he loves it. All of it, the mess, the sweat, the noises Gerard makes, the taste, it's everything.

“Frank...” As Gerard starts to shake, Frank slowly pulls off, grinning at the wet pop and gently wiping the mess off his face and back into his mouth with his fingertips, licking at them and enjoying the way Gerard watches, pupils blown and voice absolutely wrecked. “Fuck, Frank...”

“Next time maybe,” Frank promises, planting one last kiss on Gerard's cock before staggering to his feet, shifting to keep his jeans on his hips as he leans in, stealing another kiss from Gerard, even as he suddenly wonders if this is too far, he must taste fucking awful, and Gerard probably won't want-

Oh. Not so much. In fact, as Gerard whimpers and eagerly kisses back, Frank gets the impression it was the right move to make and makes a mental note to do it again, as often as possible. The kissing and the blowjob and handjobs and just everything, as much as possible.

“I didn't-” Gerard starts to ask, but gets distracted by the kiss again, pulling Frank to him as tightly as possible. When they finally come up for air, Frank shakes his head quickly, taking as guess as to the question.

“You didn't hurt me, I promise.”

Grinning with relief, Gerard leans back against the wall, panting like he's run a marathon and Frank just melts against him, holding each other up as they get their strength back.

Finally the afterglow fades, reality returning and Frank reluctantly looks at the time, cursing. They're gonna be late to get Mikey if they don't move soon and he really, really doesn't want to answer questions about why they were so long. 

“Gee, Mikey-”

Nodding, Gerard straightens up and hastily tugs up his jeans, glancing down at his t-shirt and chuckling as he drags his fingers through a stray line of Frank's come. “Oops.”

“Oh, fuck-”

“Don't worry, it's seen worse,” Gerard waves him off and walks unsteadily over to his workbench, grabbing the pack of wet wipes from it and pulling a few out, tossing a couple to Frank too. As Gerard cleans off his clothes, Frank wipes off his skin, grinning inanely at the sight. They really did this. In the back of the shop. In daylight.

And now he has to spend an evening with the guys knowing that the fading stain on Gerard's t-shirt is actually his come. Chuckling, Frank pulls on his shirt and does himself up, no real signs of his debauchery showing. Except for his too red lips, still swollen from the kisses and Gerard's cock, and his messed up hair of course.

And the way Gerard is looking at him, biting on his lip, eyes still so wide-

Taking a steadying breath, Frank forces himself to get dressed, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and slipping back into it, tidying himself up. It's a little awkward, his body suddenly cold, but then, before he can even think it, Gerard is there again, wrapping around him. They are clothed again, warming up and cooling down all at the same time and Gerard plants a soft kiss to the side of Frank's neck.

“You okay?”

Wrapping his hands over Gerard's, Frank grins, hugging him back. “Hell yeah. You?”

Gerard seems to be considering, his answer not immediate, just long enough to make Frank start to panic, but then there is another kiss, then another, a line tickling up his neck. “I'm good, really-” A soft sigh huffs against Frank's ear and he can hear the grin in Gerard's voice. “Really good. Just wondering why we haven't done this before.”

“Taking it slow,” Frank reminds him, fighting back a grin of his own. “Sensible.”

“Fuck sensible,” Gerard whispers back.

As far as Frank's concerned, it's the most sensible thing Gerard's ever said.


End file.
